Friend Ship Lasts Forever
by MoncheleAddictedxx
Summary: What if Finn and Rachel had met before? What if they were child hood sweet hearts? Would they become friends again? Follow them through their journey and flashbacks. Story better than the summary please rea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Good Byes and Hellos

"Finny i'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to rach, dont forget me, i promise i wont find anyone else to play dollys with"

"RACHEL ITS TIME TO GO SAY GOODBYE!"

" Rachel before you go i need to ask you something"

"What is it finny?"

"Rachel ive um... liked you for a really long time i guess what im trying to say it is... will you be my girlfriend?

"No im sorry finn your my best friend and i cant be the girlfriend of my best friend. i gotta go finny" Rachel said, she kissed him on the cheek and ran to her car.

_10 years later_

Rachel and Finn both attended William Mckinley High School but they never spoke to eachother. Finn was a Jock, Rachel was the school nerd.

Rachel spotted finn down the hallway everyday with his cheerleader girlfriend Quinn Fabry .She walked past as he looked at her.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hey Finn" And thats all that was said everyday it was a daily reutine. Rachel made her way to glee club.

" Hey rachel"

" hey guys!"

"Alright guys this week we are going to be doing duets so im going to pick the names out of this hat at random" said placing a hat on the piano.

"Tina and Kurt, Mercedes and Artie, Rachel and ..."

" Um... i'd like to join glee club.."

Everybody turned around to see the one and only Finn Hudson...

**Hey guys thankyou for reading this story i will try and update as much as i can im in the middle of updating two stories but i update both at the same time i just had so many ideas for his i had to write it as quick as i could if you have any suggestions for the story please private message me with the name of the story so i know which one you are on about and please check out my other story ... 3+ Reviews and i will date the second chapter **

**~FinchelFan**


	2. Finns Audition

**AU: Sorry it took me so long to update, i thought i'd update now cause im updating all my other stories so i don't have long to do this chapter before i have to go bed for school tommorow :(**

****"Finn you want to join Glee Club?" asked.

"Yes please, i prepared an audition song its one of my all-time favorite songs." Finn said.

"The stage is yours take it away."

Finn made his way up to the stage.

"Hey guys my names Finn Hudson and i'm going to be singing I cant Fight this Feeling."

**I can't fight this feeling any longer**  
**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**  
**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**  
**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**  
**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night**  
**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**And throw away the oars**  
**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**  
**I've been running round in circles in my mind**  
**And it always seems that I'm following you, girl**  
**'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**  
**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night**  
**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**  
**And throw away the oars forever**

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**  
**Even if I have to crawl upon the floor**  
**Come crushing through your door**  
**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

Everybody clapped for Finn.

"Welcome to the New Directions Finn!" said making his way up to Finn clapping.

"Thankyou!" Finn said.

"Well Finn what we were just doing is getting into duet partners and since Rachel is the only person who doesn't have a partner you can be hers if you like?" asked.

"Sure." Finn said making his way over to Rachel to sit next to her but as he was about to sit down Rachel stuck her foot on the seat.

"Rachel please move your foot so Finn can sit down." asked.

"Nope Finn can go sit somewhere else maybe in another classroom, i don't want him near me." Rachel said.

"Rachel... please may I sit here." Finn said to Rachel, he gave her the puppy eyes. Rachel moved her foot.

"Fine but don't try anything funny Finn or I Will hit you where the sun don't shine got it?" Rachel said but after she said it she smirked at Finn and let out a little giggle.

"Got it Rachie." Finn said. Using the nickname he use't to give her when she was little.

"Guys we need to find new members before invitationals other wise we wont be able to compete and Rachel we will change your solo to a duet with Finn.. so we will have a duet then we will gave a boy or a girl mash up which ever one it is will be decided on our next boy,girl mash up competition which is coming up soon and we will also have a group number."

" not going to tell you how to do your job but Finn is not ready to preform without the group and he is certainly not taking my solo away from me." Rachel said.

"Sorry Rachel, but i think Finn is perfectly ready to preform without the group and you can have your solo some other time oh guys or a solo from Finn which leads him onto the stage then a duet from Rachel and Finn then you guys all come out after for the group can all vote which one we want next lesson the bells about to go so i'll see you guys tommorow first ." said packing up all his music sheets until he heard a scream come from the room which made everybody jump out there seats to find it was only Rachel getting angry.

"FINN HUDSON I CANT BELIEVE YOU,YOU COME INTO THIS GROUP AND STRAIGHT TAKE MY SOLO AWAY FROM ME YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND WHEN WE WERE LITTLE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE SOLOS MEAN TO ME THESE SOLOS MAKE MY NYADA APLICATION LOOK GOOD WHICH GIVES ME A BETTER CHANCE OF GETTING IN DO YOU SERIOUSLY HATE ME THAT MUCH FOR LEAVING YOU THAT YOU'D TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME. " Rachel screamed at Finn. Finn looked shocked and so did everyone else. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

" I am not returning to this Club until you and new boy here give me MY solo back!" Rachel said and did her most famous Rachel Berry storm out.

"Wow she really hasn't changed."Finn said about what just happened in front of his eyes.

**AU: In the next chapter Finn will find Rachel in the auditorium and they will both apoligise to each other but will Finn be able to get Rachel to come back to Glee. And OMG guys well Glee has only just aired over here in the UK and on sunday 4X03 is on and omg i cant wait to see what happens! who else is excited! **

**3+Reviews=Update**

**-FinchelFan**


	3. Best Friends Reunited

_**Hey Guys thanks for reviewing means alot im updating all my stories at the moment so check the rest out... sorry for not updating in a while had a lot on xx**_

Finn had been looking for Rachel for over 20 minutes after her little storm out and he had just found her sat in the Auditorium crying.

" I should of known I'd find you in here." Finn said making his way up the steps to her.

" Finn please dont start this now I just want to be alone, please respect that."

" Rachel, Im really sorry for taking your solo and I know it means that much to you so I'll talk to ... please I know we've drifted apart since you moved when we were little but Rachie your still my best friend." Finn said taking her hand and looking right into her eyes.

"Finn your still my best friend too heck your my only friend but its i know its hard for you because you've got this reputation to keep up with and being best friends with the school nerd isnt going to help that so I understand you don't have to do this.. I have Glee Club to keep me company." Rachel said tears streaming down her face.

" Rach... *sigh* your more important to me if the jocks can't handle it then stuff them your my best friend and no one is going to change that.. i meant what i said when you left I wont forget you ,you'll always be my best friend your the most awsome person I know but don't tell Puck that he might beat you up.." Finn said. They both shared a giggle and for the first time Rachel really smiled without faking it.

" Finn, I um... want you to... um... have my solo I mean the solo, you deserve it and as your best friend it is my job to show people how talented you really are even if it means covering up my talent for one competition... I love you Finny." Rachel said.

" Are you sure? I mean I know how badly you hold onto things and letting go of that solo has got to be one of the hardest thing you've had to do I only want you to do that if your sure" Finn said acting all serious to Rachel.

" Come on Finn of course I'm sure... you make it sound like im a freak."

" Well..." Finn said smirking at Rachel. Rachel slapped him on the chest,turned the other way and crossed her arms.

" Finn that was very rude of you to say now i'm not talking to you unless you apolgize and it has to be a proper one."

" Raaaaaccccccchhhhhhh, you know I was only joking I'd never call you a freak, I'm sorry and I'll even let you make me watch Funny Girl again with Popcorn and vegan icecream until I have to go home." Finn said trying to get Rachel face him. Rachel turned around but she looked kind of sad.

" Oh Rachel what's wrong? You know I was only joking don't you." Finn said bringing Rachel into his chest and wrapping his arms around her to let her know she was safe.

" Yes of course I know you were joking... It's just... what about Quinn? She hates me already and she might think I'm taking her boyfriend way from her and hate me even more and thats not good." Rachel said unwrapping herself from Finn and looking up at him.

" Oh, Rachie, Don't worry about Quinn, I'll deal with her. You and Me were like a package deal if a girl can't take you then she doesn't have me a vice versa." Finn said smiling at Rachel.

"Come on lets go watch some Barbra Streisand." Finn said taking Rachel's hand and leading her out the auditorium.

" You know me so well... I'm so glad I've got my best friend back." Rachel said giving Finn a kiss on the cheek.

" Me too." He said smiling at her.

_**YEY! besties forever! Did you guys like that? Review and tell me what I could do or maybe you have some ideas for the next chapter I could include...**_

_**3+ Reviews = Update**_


End file.
